If Complications Arise: hope for the best
by olivegroves
Summary: Patricia finaly has a man, Eddie. She hasn't admitted it yet amidst the news of Mrs. Andrews departure. Guess who will be her replacement. Patricia didn't see it coming. What will she do now.
1. Hope for a sign

Disclaimer: I don't own house of anubis, as much as i'd like too...

Patricia walked down the hall with Joy, she smiled at her best friend still loving the fact that Joy was back at school with her. Especialy now that there were boy complications needed to be handled. To speak too soon, there was Eddie, standing at her locker with a very large grin on his face. Joy gave Patricia a knowing nudge in her side, Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Eddison." she begrudgingly mumbled.

She was still trying to come to terms emotionaly, she didn't know how she felt about Eddie anymore, but she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. Even if he annoyed her, and he was also an american, but there were things that he did that she thought about all the time, and thinking about him so much developed into emotions. There were still times when she got extremely upset with him. Like earlier that day for example. She had wished that he were to be thrown out of the school in Mara's place.

Patricia honestly felt bad about it now, she realized that it was very mean, even for her, and she wished she could take back what she said.

"ok Yacker, I just thought I'd let you know, Mrs. Andrews just left. And I blamed the orange stain on her bags on you."

"Who cares, she's gone, its not like I'll get detention. You're so pathetic. You call that a prank."

Patricia scoffed off with Joy feeling pleased with herself. She defenetly won that round. She was keeping track. Eddie 13 Patricia 11. It was a close match. Patricia decided that beating Eddie at this game was a sign, its the first boy whom she has ever had romantic relations to, maybe, Patricia thought, its meant to be.

Nina sat down next to Patricia on the couch in the lounge, Joy looked frazzled but sat down on the other side of Patricia anyway. Joy might have lost Fabian to Nina but she wasn't going to loose Patricia too, they were best friends and they had more in common, she wasn't going to give up ever, not without a fight for sure.

"I-S-A-U-B-N" Nina spelt the letters out. "At 3" she raised her eyebrows, Patricia understood, she unscrabled the anagram for sibuna. Which meant that Nina was secretly calling a sibuna meeting for 3.

"Got it!"

"Pass it on, when you get a chance." Nina looked at Joy briefly, who was listening and upset about the secrecy. Patricia had the feeling that Joy was going to confront her about it later. She was doing her best to keep sibuna a complete secret from Joy. She didn't want it leading to unecessary drama.

Mr. Sweet entered the room fallowed by a man.

"I have an anouncement to make everyone, I have found someone suitable for replacing the teaching position left by our very missed Mrs. Andrews."

Everyone stopped to listen with great anticipation.

"You will surely all remember Mr. Winkler."

Noise broke out from the students in the lounge. And the man who fallowed Mr. Sweet into the room turned around, surely no one could forget that face, surely everyone remembered so clearly, sure enough it was Jason Winkler.


	2. Hope for an escape

Disclaimer: I do not own HOA

It felt like a ton of bricks came crashing down on her, or like the floor had fallen from underneath her feet. One of those kinds of expressions, where everything just shatters. Patricia felt her face go red, her hands bagan to sweat, her jaw had dropped. She turned away in disbelief, no way could it be Jason, there just was no way.

But it was Jason standing there, smiling that familiar way, it was an adorable way, his teeth sparkled, there were dimples in his cheeks, and his eyes were smiling too, they smiled so brightly, it was truly the most beautiful smile Patricia had ever seen. And though she wasn't looking at him she could still see it, the image in her head. She came to realize she loved that smile.

The smile belonged to Jason but Patricia still loved it.

Eddie noticed that Patricia could not bare to look at the man. He had no idea who this 'Winkey' fellow was, but he automaticaly didn't like him. He could tell that there was something off about him, by the way Patricia expressed her discomfort. Eddie was determined to find out anything he could about this man, especialy why he made Patricia so uneasy.

Fabian noticed this about Patricia too. He knealt down beside her and Nina, Joy looked so pissed now.

And Jason still shone as bright as the sun, his smile exuberant in the light.

"Right then everyone, its great to be back here with you all." Jason said looking around the room, "I will see you all in class, if you have any questions you know where to find me. Just let me make one thing clear to you all. The test that Mrs. Andrews had scheduled for friday is off."

The room was filled with more noise now. Everyone excited about the news, some excited to have Mr. Winkler back.

"HI Mr. Winkler!" Amber bounced over to him in her usual peppy manner.

"Amber, how are you?" Mr. Winkler began.

Patricia turned to Fabian and Nina, she knew Joy was getting upset but she had to turn her back to her.

"I need to leave, NOW!" Patricia hinted at them.

Eddie was just heading over to talk to her when she got up with Nina, and Fabian trailed behind sneaking her out. Joy shrugged at Eddie, not willing to give him an explanation, she hadn't one. Eddie's gaze fallowed from where Patricia had just exited the room over to 'Winkey', he might have noticed her leaving, or maybe he had only seen Fabian and Nina leave the room. But there was a look on 'Winkey's' face that Eddie noticed, he was in search of something. Or, perhaps, as Eddie thought, someone.


	3. Hope for awkward conversations

Disclaimer: I'm not an owner of HOA. If I was Jason Winkler wouldn't allegedly be dead, or written out of the script. cause that wouldn't leave so many hearts broken. And I would at least make sure that he was remembered in season 2 if i was going to leave him out. And PATRICIA WOULD CRY FOR HIM. AND ADMIT HER FEELINGS FOR HIM. FEELINGS THAT SHE DOES HAVE!

sorry enough of my being upset. I just found out that Jason is I guess dead. I don't want to believe it though. :(

Truly Broken

"So whats up with 'Winkey' Jerry?" Eddie cornered Jerome, he glanced over at Jason so that Jerome could fallow his gaze. He tried to look intimidating, that usually worked for him when dealing with 'Jerry'. It was such a necessity for Eddie to find out exactly what happened to this teacher guy. He had inferred so much by the looks on their faces. Their body language. It is safe to say that Eddie was feeling protective and jelous; he very much so liked Patricia.

He thought about asking Patricia, not that she would tell him everything. He could always blantantly confront 'Winkey' since he had no prior relationship with the man. He went to Jerome first. And was quick to regret it.

"Well Eddie, it will cost you, and you better not give me american money like last time." Jerome wasn't quite as intimidated as Eddie hoped. So Eddie went to the second most useful source of information: Joy.

"Hey Joy, who is the new teacher replacing Mrs. Andrews" when talking to Joy, Eddie turned up the charm, knowing all too well that a girl responds better to the cute and encouragement in a mans eyes. Unfortunetly it didn't work this time.

"I wasn't here last term." Joy said barely even taking the time to acknowledge Eddies precense. She was too upset about Patricia and Fabian, her two dearest best friends, leaving her for the american, for Nina. She collected her books and went over to Mara, who was talking to Poppy. Eddie fallowed, his determination admirable. And luck proving to be on his side who should walk in but Nina and Fabian, without Patricia, which meant Patricia was alone, all Eddie needed to do was find her.

"Hey Mr. Winkler." Alfie took Amber by the arm and gave Jason a 'this-is-my-girl-back-off' kind of look. A look so threatening you would laugh of course, because its Alfie. Through the process he managed to trip Amber, she stepped on his shoe lace, they both ended up on the floor.

"How are you Mr. Winkler?" Mara asked politely.

"Doing well Mara, how about yourself." Jason spoke meaningfuly, but his poker face was slacking, it was obvious he was still searching for something. His thoughts clearly dwelled elsewhere. But Mara was too polite as always.

"Thanks to Mrs. Andrews, and I suppose yourself too, I am still here. Let me introduce Joy Mercer and Poppy Clarke, they weren't here last term."

"Ah yes pleased to meet you both, Joy you're Patricia's friend right?" Jason froze mid sentence. He coulnd't believe what he had said. The taste on his tongue stung all over just from speaking her name.

"Yes I am. And Poppy is Jerom's little sister." Joy said, still bothered by Patricia's abandoning.

"Great. I'll see you guys in class then. I've got to set up the room." Jason felt the sweat start to form above his lip. He needed to get out of the room.


	4. Hope for a good excuse

Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, and this is completely fan based for the love of the fandom!

Patricia ran cold water from the faucet in the girls bathroom. She put her hands under the ice cold water and placed them on the back of her neck.

Her head was spinning, it made no sense. How was she going to physicaly walk into his class this afternoon, how could she act all chummy like the rest of the students so excited that he was back, well she couldn't act this way. She couldn't act like nothing had happened. So much had. Patricia had spent so much time turning these thoughts over in her mind last term, when eveything was happening, she tried to deal with it. Why had he done it; she couldn't for the life of her make sense of it.

It was all too complicated.

Patricia decided to go back to the house, either she was going to spend the rest of the day wracking her brain about it, or she was going to try and get her mind off of him. She pretended to be sick, Victor didn't fall for it, but to Patricia's surprise Vera sent her to her room without a moment of hesitation.

After about an hour Vera came in to check on her. She was curious, and knew for a fact that Patricia wasn't feeling ill.

"Well you don't have a fever. Nor any signs of illness. I should send you back to class."

"Please don't."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Well, Vera please, I.."

Patricia had to think quickly, as if she was going to tell Vera the truth. But why not stretch the truth.

Vera gave her a more stern look. She was about to send Patricia back to class, when the truth came spilling out of Patricia mouth in desperation.

"I can't go to class, the relplacement teacher for Mrs. Andrews, is well, horrible, he used to work here and I hated that class so much."

"That's not a good enough reason not to go to class Patricia."

"And there well I'm having girl troubles. Well I guess you'd call them boy troubles."

"Hmm. Very well, just this once do you hear me, only this one time, will I let you get away with this. But understand, you are to stay here in your room till classes are over to be fair with the other students. Do not tell the other students of the kindness I am doing for you either, cause I will not be doing it for them. Which means you're getting special treatment so I would like all of your respect. Are we clear?"

"Thank you so much Vera, really."


End file.
